


Mate

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badly Written/Rushed ending, Beta Liam, Beta Louis, Beta Wanted, Beta Zayn, Boypussy, Harry is in his twenties, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Niall, Omegaverse, Pack Mom Niall, Smut, Underage Sex, mentions of mpreg, niall is 17, ot4 are werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did Niall ever think that he'd end up becoming the pack mother of his best friend's pack, but then again stranger things have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my mistakes!

i.

A dark brown and wolf runs as fast as his four legs will take him through the large forest, the sounds of 3 other wolves smaller than the first following closely behind. He completely disregards the giant gash that he has ripped through his side, because that's not what is important right now. The only thing coursing through his mind in this moment was getting back to his wounded Omega, giving any attention to his gash would only be a delay of what mattered.

They dodge tree after tree, step about puddles after puddles and when he smells the withering scent of his precious mate the Alpha only picks up the pace, leaving behind the rest of his pack and at the point he doesn't care because his love is in pain. When he hears her pained cry he lets out a feral growl because his mate should never have to elicit such a sound. When he advances closer to his cabin house his shift occurs, his bones twisting and turning painfully inside of his body, snapping noisily to form the shape of a human but he doesn't stop running. Even with his fur ripping from his body and his claws descending back into his flesh he still keeps going, only alternatively settling for letting subtle outcries wrench from his throat, because nothing else matters. Even when he's stark naked and kicking down his front door, bits and pieces of wood splintering the skin of the bottoms of his feet, it doesn't matter. Because nothing, absolutely nothing was more painful than seeing his beautiful little Omega sprawled on the floor of their living room, all bloodied and pale, the only little bit of life that looked to be in her was her beautiful brown eyes. She worn the same exact gown the brunet, Harry, had left her in when he and his pack had gone out in their hunt, and she was barefoot. Blood was pooling around her crotch area, and as Harry crouches down beside her he notices that her inner thighs were just as bloody and if Harry hadn't known better he would've thought she'd a miscarriage. Harry wishes it were that simple.

She was never pregnant. 

"K-Kendall!", he chokes out, his large hand cups the underside of his Omega, Kendall's, head and lifts it so that it rests on his bare lap. "What's happened to you?!", she lifts her almost lifeless eyes to make eye contact with her mate but she doesn't speak, she can't speak, she's just left gaping like a fish, she jumps bit when she feels Harry's warm tears dripping onto her forehead. "Is there anyway I can help you?! Help this? I can get you to Ed in time if I just--"

"N-No! Don't!", she finally managed to choke out and the Alpha is left stunned, "I-I've done this t-to myself. This...is my own fault.", she breaks into a fit of coughs soon after and she manages to spit up a bit of blood, Harry doesn't even flinch when some of it lands on his cheek, he's too busy shaking his head in confusion. 

"W-What do you mean you've done this to yourself?!", he yells out accidentally, his eyes flashing bright red in anger, and Kendall's eyes flash blue in return. By then the rest of the pack has arrived and a few gasps are heard from behind Harry, he doesn't pay them any mind as they gather around the two. 

"I-I,", she starts and her bloodstained bottom lip quivers as tears trickle down her high cheekbones, she sniffles before she continues brokenly, "I-I took suppressants..", Harry feels his heart clench in the most painful way possible. The shifters that stood behind Harry had looks of bewilderment written on their faces. 

"Now why in the hell would you go on and do that?!", one of them says. 

"Louis--"

"You have a fucking Alpha, a strong one at that why would you--", he's cut off by his leader. "Louis," he bits out, "fucking drop it.", at this Louis shrinks back and keeps his mouth shut as Harry turns his attention back to his Omega who despite having blood covering her lips and tears and snot drenching her face still manages to look like an angel, his bloodied little angel who is all out sobbing. "I-I don't know! I was just--", she stops for a moment and takes a shuddering breath, and Harry berates her gently, tells her to take her time as he courses his hand through her damp hair. "Lately, we've just been so busy a-and heats just seemed like bother!", the Alpha feels awful, like he's going to wretch, never should an Omega feel this way, "A-And the next thing I know I've taken way too many for it to be considered healthy a-and now.."

Harry shakes his head, how could he have let this happen, no Omega of his should ever feel the need to take suppressants, he can't help but think that this is all his fault, that he neglected his mate, that he failed as an Alpha. "I'm so sorry, Ken..maybe i-if we get you to Ed w-we can--"

"No..", she shakes her head. "This is i-it for me, Harry. D-Don't you get it? Even if you were to get me to Ed in time I'd still be sterile by then, that is if I'm not already...I'm damaged goods Harry, I can't provide you pups..", she sobs, her frail hands coming up to her face to sloppily wipe away the tears in her eyes and Harry lets out a sob of his own. As much as he doesn't want to believe her, he knows it's true. "And I wouldn't be happy... not if I knew that I couldn't give you what you wanted, that's what was taught to me, that's all I know! If I can't do that then what good am I?", she lets out a pained cry as she clutches her stomach and Harry is ready to do anything, anything at all to help lessen the pain. "It shouldn't be t-too hard f-for you to find another Omega, another pack mum, s-should it?", she whimpers out doesn't want to think about finding another mate right now not while his current one lays in his arms bleeding to death, he thinks it's too soon way too soon. He doesn't respond he only pulls her closer to himself and cradles her lithe body to his bare chest, he stops abruptly though when she keens in agony and her body starts to tremor and twitch and he jerks her away from himself in fear that he had caused her more pain. "H-Harry, please...put me out of my misery..", she stutters brokenly and Harry wants to die because he knows exactly what she's asking him to do. He takes her thin neck into his burly hands and he rubs over the bonding mark that lay right toward the front of her neck, as much as he doesn't want to do this, he wouldn't have this any other way, he would definitely regret it if he didn't to her down himself. He looks into her beautiful brown eyes one last time and forces the saddest and most watery of smiles, "I love you.", he sobs and she makes to say it in return but her words are quickly cut off when a loud cracking sound is heard throughout the room and she lays completely limp in his arms, he had snapped her neck.

He roared and he rampaged, but it's his own fault. All of it is.

__________

ii.

It's been what-- three years since this has happened and things haven't been the same, it's tenser amongst the pack, Harry's changed, he's more unwavering, more strict, everything is all business, the Betas in the pack feel as though he's becoming more distant, ever since Kendall's death they feel that they're losing their friend and he's being replaced by a hard ass Alpha. They don't like this one bit. And, of course, three years since Kendall's death means three year of not finding a replacement mega for their pack and Harry's not trying to find one either. The pack understands, that yes, that was his first mate, his first love, his first everything, and that he needs time to move on but at this point this isn't about Harry or Kendall, this about the growth of their pack. They need a pack mom, that is an absolute must for every pack, otherwise who is going to be the heirs. Every pack needs an Omega that is able to breed so that they may be knotted and provide to pack with litter, Harry knows this, known of them are getting any younger and they should've started searching for another Omega long ago. The Alpha needed to put his feelings aside and face the facts here, Kendall is going to need to be replaced.

The three betas of the pack, Liam, Zayn, and, Louis, are in their final year of High School and it is only a matter of time before they have to go off into to the real world as young Beta wolves. Right now is the perfect time for them to be searching for Omegas because they're having less responsibilities when it comes to school, less to the point where they aren't needed there as much, they've completed most of their Beta classes, they know what responsibilities come with being a Beta wolf apart of a pack, they know. These past years have just been a waste of time and whenever any of them try to explain that to him, he never wants to hear it, it's irritating how stubborn he has become.

"I'm telling you, Ni. What he needs is to find a nice Omega and settle the fuck down! If we keep doing things on his own time the Styles name is going to die out.", Louis growls in exasperation as he and his newfound friend Niall walk down empty main hall of Hendrickson High School, he'd transferred there a few months ago and as soon as he was plopped into Louis's class they instantly clicked. Niall remains quiet, he tries to keep his nervous shuffling subtle and let's Louis have his moment, the brunet needed someone to listen, he knew that much, and for now that's all he would do.

"Anyways, enough about me, do you wanna come over today?", Louis offers and at this point neither of them no why because it was a given that Niall would come over. 

 

"Mhm.", Niall says simply as they walk through the front doors of the school and soon they run into Zayn and Liam, backpacks over their shoulders ready to go. 

"Hey, Niall.", Zayn greets and Liam waves, and Niall responds with a quick "Hello."

Soon Harry pulls up at the front of the school in his large black Hummer, and when he pulls down the windows it takes Niall's breath away because he looks cool as hell with his shades and bun. The beta can't help the twitch in his hands as they all pile into the truck, with Zayn in the front seat and Niall in the middle of the two other betas, the car as the most pungent smell of Alpha and it almost makes Niall's mouth water, almost. "Hello, Harry.", he tries and isn't surprised when the wolf doesn't greet him in response, he never really did. Louis said that he annoyed Harry for some reason, but he couldn't fathom why. 

__________

Louis is speaking with Harry again about the whole 'finding another mate' thing as they're pulling into the driveway of their pack's cabin house and Niall wishes he would wait until they're all safely out of the car and on to their separate ways. Every time this topic is 'discussed', it's more of an argument/shouting match than anything else, Harry gets all defensive and Louis gets unwavering and then Harry goes all Alpha and ends up scaring the shit out of them all and shutting Louis up. This is something that has happened way too many times for Niall's, and probably Liam's and Zayn's, comfort and it is not something he wants to go through again. Yet here they are, going through it again. 

"Harry, I saw the most beautiful Omega today 's a breeder too, I could set you guys up if you want?", he says simperingly as he wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Harry scoffs in reply, pulling the car to a stop so abrupt that if Niall hadn't been wearing a seatbelt he would've flown forward. "Not interested.", he says gruffly, taking off his seatbelt snappily and gets out of the truck, slamming the door shut and it in turn makes Zayn, Liam, and Niall jump and Louis fume. The blue eyed brunet sighs in exasperation before he hops out the car himself and follows after the thoroughly pissed Alpha. The remaining Betas in the truck watch after them with wide eyes as they retreat into the house, they stay in the car for a little while longer because none of them were fans of confrontation and that was what was happening inside the house if the slamming and shattering sounds were anything to go by. 

When they finally do decide to get out of the car, it's when the sounds of violence having died down and were resorted to the huffs sounds of Harry's growling. The house is in shambles, with no sign of Louis or Harry the dining room table is turned and the chairs are flipped, some in with the legs broken off and some still intact. The three Betas glance around in horror and they start worry about Louis, as they walk further into the dining room area and into the living. In the middle of the den through the shattered glass coffee table lay a bruised Louis, still conscious, just dazed as he was staring at the ceiling fan with a blank expression on face. 

"Jesus Christ, Louis! What happened?!", Niall gasps out, being the first to run to Louis's aid leaving the other shocked Betas standing a few feet away. Louis chuckles and doesn't take his eyes off the ceiling, he winces when Niall helps him sit up from his position in the shards of glass and he chuckles humorlessly when Niall helps him up carefully and leads him to the couch. Liam leaves to get the first aid kit as Zayn seats himself on the other side of the two leaving Louis in the middle. "I made the guy mad again.", he smiles bitterly before a frown etches its way on his face, "'s such a fucking prick, 's just tryin' to help.", he yelps when Niall pulls his shirt off of his lightly toned body and the blond shakes his head at how immature Harry was being. The Alpha is probably stowed away his room brooding like the little bitch he was. He didn't deserve to be their Alpha if he was going to treat his pack this way. When Liam returns with the kit Niall proceeds to treat Louis's wounds and 'worry over him like a mother hen' as the blue eyed brunet put it, trying to lighten the evidently sore mood. 

__________

Louis is all patched up and it's finally time to address the situation at hand, but it isn't any of the pack members that confront Harry, it's Niall instead, with a stern expression on his unblemished face and his fists are clenched tight as if he were ready to swing. He marches up the stairs of the spacious household and knocks on Harry's door firmly. He hears shuffling noises from the other side of the door and it's only then that he starts to lose his nerve, because he remembers that Harry hates him the most and that he could probably knock him out in a single punch because he's human and Harry's, well, not so human. If he didn't care about a pack member's face then he definitely wouldn't give a damn about his. But he can't back down now, he's already knocked on his door. He can't ding dong ditch his way out of this one. So when the door opens and reveals the ever so condescending Harry Styles he has no choice but to stand his ground. 

"The fuck do you want?", Harry stands tall and intimidating so always and Niall notices that he's not wearing a shirt when he rests his bare arm on the door of his room, his mouth is tilted down into a frown like it always is and it's tight as if he was biting his tongue. Niall tries to ignore how rude and bad mannered Harry remark was, and instead speaks his mind. "I-I think that you were unnecessarily rough with Louis and you need to apologize.", Niall high fives himself because he did what he came up here to do and although he started off a little rocky he nailed it in the end. Now it was up to Harry on whether he wanted to hit Niall or not. 

The hit never comes though? Instead Harry does something that he never thought he would, he barks out the loudest laugh he's probably ever heard, maybe even louder than his own laugh. He laughs till he's clutching his stomach and Niall's is best red by then, he didn't particularly enjoy being laughed at when he was trying to be serious, he felt ashamed for some reason. Niall is fuming by the time Harry's done with his little fits and he settles with short little chortles and shaking his shoulders. "And why in the birds balls do I have to listen to puny little Beta like you?", and well, he doesn't have to listen, he doesn't have to do anything and he's kind of right, except about the 'puny Beta' part. Because he didn't think he was puny and he certainly wasn't a Beta. "Please, Harry? I know you don't like me too much but Louis is pretty hurt about this..they all are. Would you please just, make up with them?", Niall pleads his eye nearly shining blue, but he controls himself. Harry's expression softens considerably as he relaxes his body and he shakes his head to himself. 

"Fine.", he huffs out before closing the door behind himself and pushing past Niall making him stumble slightly, but the blond doesn't even care, because he made the strongest and most stubborn Alpha he knew have, a change of heart. Afterwards, Harry announces that he's leaving for a night run, and that he'll take Niall home when he gets back, as he shifts outside Niall watches in awe at what a beautiful creature Harry was.

__________

iii.

When Niall finally gets home at around 8 or so he greets his mother with a long hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, she is laying on the couch of their small home and he lays in her arms wanting to forget this entire day. She combs through his soft hair, occasionally massaging his scalp and Niall wants to purr. So he does. "Did you have any troubles today, Niall?", she asks him. 

"No, not necessarily..", he mumbles and his eyes start to droop and he's beginning to fall asleep.

"You need to ease up on the suppressants, honey, taking too many, it's not safe. You're going to have to tell yours friends that you're an Omega.", Niall feels a twinge in his stomach at that word as his mum continues, "And you need to start learning about your culture, need the take the breeders test, need to get into your proper classes.", she lists off and Niall knows that she's right he just doesn't want to accept it, he wants to be a Beta, like his mummy and his friends, not some weak willed Omega. "I know how you feel Niall, but this is what you were born to be, what you're born to do. You're an Omega and you need to start learning what it means to be an Omega.", Niall rolls his eyes, he knows exactly what it means to be an Omega, it means to be a bitch. "I'm taking away your suppressants and far as anyone else knows, you're a late bloomer who's just been presented overnight, understood?", she asks rhetorically and doesn't leave any room for her son to argue so he says the smartest thing he can say right now, "Understood." Maura hugs him tight to her chest and he squeezes her in return, as she pecks his forehead, "This is where it all starts to count, you'll be on your own in a year or so.", he nods his head and is already starting to coming out with his excuse for why he's suddenly coming into the school smelling like an Omega. 

__________

The first thing Louis, who is fully healed before the night was over due to his enhanced healing, does is smell Niall's neck when he meets Niall at their usual spot in front of the school and Niall lets him, it was bound to happen. "Niall, y-you smell...different?", Louis says as he finally backs away from the 'newly presented' Omega and said Omega just replies with a monotonous, 'Do I really?' to which Louis nods eagerly, "What the hell Niall you're, what, 17 now? How are you just now presenting?!", he asks in a flabbergasted manner and Niall shrugs, "Slow developing, I guess.", Louis nods, taking Niall's wrist into his arms as he pulls the lads along with himself, "Gee, Ni! Guess that explains why you're so little, ha!", Niall bucks at the short lad. "You're one to talk, you're a fucking Beta and I'm almost your height."

"Yeah, but I'm all muscle!", Louis defends and Niall shakes his head, trying to ignore the stares he received from hungry looking Alphas, confused Betas, and knowing Omegas. 

Louis walks him to the office but they both know that Niall will have to get an immediate schedule change from his Beta classes and into classes that matched his status. Louis gives him a quick hug before he leaves for his own class. "Good luck!", he says and Niall hates to watch him go as he opens the door to the front office, sad at the fact that he wouldn't get to be in any classes with the Beta any longer. He frowns when the Beta behind the desks looks at him weirdly before asking how she could help him. "I was recently presented as an Omega and I need a schedule change and an application for the breeders test."

"Ah, okay, I'll see what I can do.", she smiles warmly as she left to the back of the office behind the desk, conversing with the fellows Betas along the way and Niall takes this opportunity to sit down on one for the chair provided for visitors. He can't stop bouncing his right knee as he bites his nails till he doesn't have any nails to bite left. He just prays to the heavens that he's not a breeder, that's would be the cherry on top of the worst day for him. She comes back 10 minutes later with a small stack of papers in her hands and Niall inwardly groans in dread at this. Who the fuck wants to sign a bunch of papers? He gets up when she approaches the front desk she had been sitting at prior and she hands him the stack.

"The one on top is your new schedule, the second one a physical you'll need to to that home for your parents or guardians to fill out, it's simple stuff, just asking permission for you to be prescribed birth control and if you're to be allowed to be mated at your age. After you fill out your part of the papers report to the nurse's office so that you can take the breeders test, I phoned her a few minutes ago so she'll be expecting you in about 10 minutes.", she explains without missing a beat and Niall gives a forced smile, "D-Do you happen to have a pen I could borrow?", he stutters. 

"Yes, of course!", she chirps, reaching somewhere behind the desk and handing the blond lad a blue pen that was attached to a clipboard. "Thanks.."

__________

iv.

Niall turns out to be a breeder and he doesn't say anything for a while as he sits on the bed in the nurse's office, he couldn't understand why the woman was so cheerful, acting as if this was a blessing but really it wasn't. He didn't want to become pregnant with an Alpha's pups, at least that's what he told himself. He was just glad that he wasn't mated that would've been complete shit. "Could you just..give me a moment?", he politely asks the nurse and she complies, telling him he could have all the time he needed. When he was sure he was alone his bottom lip starts to quiver and he wants to cry he doesn't. He instead looking on the bright side of the situation, some Omegas would kill to be in his position because after all not all Omegas were blessed with the ability to conceive. And on the even brighter side, he was still alive and fertile today, despite him having taking so many suppressants. In a way, he was  
pretty blessed.

And maybe-- maybe being pregnant wasn't too bad, he'd always wanted children, he didn't  know if it had to do with his Omega instincts or if it's actually him that wants him but, he does in fact want them some point. He calls the nurse back into the room, with a much more calm utterance. She comes back in and her mood mellows when she sees that the Omega is no longer in distress. She signatures his pass to the nurse and then she tells him to have his mother sign the sheets when he got home, similar to what the woman at the front office had told him. Then he's off to his new Omega classes just like that. 

__________

The classes weren't too bad he guesses, if anything they were insanely easy and that irked Niall to no end. All of his classes focused solely on culinary arts and Omegan pregnancies, how to please your Alpha, fucking knitting. There were hardly any times where they were tested on their intelligence, they maybe gave out homework, but you didn't even need to complete it for you to pass, some turned it in just how it was passed out to them, completely fucking blank, and they'd get an A+. This just prove that it doesn't matter whether or not an Omega has brains, just as long as they knew how to please they were in the fucking clear. 'What kind of bullshit is this?', Niall thinks to himself as he exits his culinary class, and heads to the front of the school where he and his three Beta friends met for Harry to pick them up, he makes a mental note to ask the teacher academic teachers that he has to grade him just like he would grade the Betas and Alphas, because believe it or not he cared about his education. Omega or not. 

He pays no mind to the stares he gets and proceeds to walk to the front doors and when Zayn comes into sight he picks up the pace until he's standing in front of his only friends in the school. "Hey guys.", he sighed out to catch his breath and prepares for the sniff fest, he assumes it's a wolf thing because no one else besides Louis has smell him the way he did. "Hey, Niall!", Louis chirps before giving the blond Omega a giant bear hug, taking a giant whiff of Niall's scent gland, in turn making Niall jump but he doesn't keep the Beta, he lets him do as he pleases because he guesses that is just what Betas did? As he Louis finally let's go Niall notices that the two other Betas noses are scrunched up cutely and they take a few step closer the lad, "Niall, a-are you?", Liam asks peculiarly as Zayn sniffs at the back of his neck and Niall starts to get a bit embarrassed? because, well, the stares. "Mhm..", he says "presented overnight.", he lies straight through his teeth. The Betas all hum in understanding as Harry's Hummer pulls up in front of them. 

Niall is nervous suddenly and he guesses that they can smell the distress radiating off of him in waves because they stop their movements toward the trunk and look at him with worried expressions. This would be the very first time he's going to be around an Alpha without his suppressants, this scares him, because he doesn't know how his body will react to Harry's presence, he doesn't know how Harry's body will react in his presence. This could either go really wrong or really right, Niall can't decipher what would be that really right and really wrong. There was a very thin line between the two after all. 

"Niall, you don't have to ride with us if you don't feel comfortable, but if this is works as some sort of reassurance, Harry surprisingly has the world's best self control.", Louis says with quirked smile and, yeah, it does work as reassuring. But Harry was only half of the problem. "I'll be fine!", Niall says as he follows the three Betas to the truck and as he gets closer the pungent scent of strong Alpha gets so much stronger, if he didn't smell him before he sure as hell did now, his pheromones were probably running wild right now, he'd be surprised if the Alpha hadn't smell him yet. 

He opens the door to the back seat as Liam opens the door to the front, "Wait.", Harry's stern voice calls out and everyone of them halted their movements. "Let Niall sit in the front.", the three Betas look to Niall to see that his face is just how they imagined it would be, frightened, "I'm not gonna fucking tear your head off, stop looking so scared and just get in the front seat.", Niall is quick to obey sitting in the front seat as the Betas sit in the back, glancing back and forth between Harry and Niall in anticipation. The blond was shaking like a leaf, his sweaty palms were being wiped on his jean clad knees as he let out a shaky breath. He knows Harry can tell that he's nervous as he takes off into the direction of their cabin house in the woods. "What are you?", Harry asks, his tone accusatory and Niall is confused. They're all confused because if a Beta and smell Niall and be able to tell that he's an Omega then a Alpha should as hell should be able to as well. "I'm an Omega..", Niall says uneasily and Harry rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"I know that, I'm not a fucking idiot.", Harry growls and Niall is so fucking confused because what the hell else would he be talking about?! 

...Unless...

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.", Niall says and he curses himself because his tone didn't sound at all convincing. It sounded like he was hiding something. 

 

"Mhm, sure.", and he turns his attention back on his driving, "We'll just finish this conversation at the cabin, in private.", he says with emphasis as he eyes the Betas in the backseat. "No snooping.", the pack members in the back huff in synchrom and Niall laughs lightly but he can't help to feeling sick to his stomach at what was to await him.

__________

"So I'm gonna ask you this again and I expect you to answer me honestly, what are you?", Harry says sternly, he has Niall trapped between the wall of his room and his own body and he sees that Niall is beyond scared but he doesn't care because he can't get his smell out of his head. He wants to know what kind of black magic the blond is pulling. "I-I'm just an Omega, h-honest!", Niall puts his hands up to serve as some sort of weak defense, his words coming out watery and Harry can hear the truth dripping out of his voice but...

He buries his nose into the crease where Niall's neck and shoulder meet and he takes a deep inhale in and Niall smells so fucking sweet, the flowery and sort of feminine smell that was Omega with a hint of something else that smelled kind of like, like--

"Kendall...", he whispers into the Omega's neck, by his very sensitive scent gland, so soft that had Niall been an inch farther, he probably wouldn't have heard him. The blond knows exactly how Kendall is, Louis has told him so many times that he probably even knows her fucking blood type by heart. Niall frowns, he doesn't like to be compared to another Omega, a deceased one at that. "I think it's about time for me to leave..", he makes to push Harry of him but the Alpha stands strong and he starts to panic, he doesn't know why though. "Tell me why you smell like this, like her.", he looks at Niall dead on and his eyes shine red. "I-I don't know!", Niall whimpers, he eyes shining blue in response and the Omega is proud of the amount of resolve he still had left in him, he figured that he would've been spilling the beans by especially when Harry put the eyes on him. "Bullshit!", Harry growls as he hits the wall beside Niall's head, causing a it to crack and the Omega to jump. "Tell me..", and by then Niall is all out quivers, "I'm not like the other Omegas...", he says and Harry scoffs in reply.

"Yeah, that much is clear.", and Niall has to refrain from rolling his eyes because he isn't fucking finished, but he doesn't because he was raised to never disrespect any Alpha in such a manner. 

"I mean I'm not like the other male Omegas.", he specifies and Harry eyebrows furrow in question. "Like-- my genitals are all fucked. My mum tells me that it's a genetic disease that only affect some of the Omegas in our family. B-But... yeah."

Harry stands back from Niall's personal space and put his hands on his hips, his face bemused. "Define 'fucked'", he commands and Niall sighs out in exasperation, frustrated that he has to elaborate further. 

"I'm all male, but down here...", he gestures to his crotch area, "not so much. All lady parts."

"Lady parts?"

"Pretty sure.", Niall chuckles out humorlessly. He stops when Harry looks at him sternly, his face telling Niall this wasn't a laughing matter, that was evident. The smaller gulps and as he stared back into Harry's eyes and there's this tension, this sort of silence that's awkward, but then it's not awkward at the same time. "O-Okay well, I'm just gonna..", he thumbs toward the door beside them and before he can even step in it's direction, he's being pushed against the wall once again by the brunet's strong grip, "H-Harry!", Niall exclaims but quickly shuts up when the Alpha gives him this look. Soon his thighs are being shoved apart and Harry is between his legs, smelling his crotch through his jeans. "Harry!", he repeats more frantically, he tries to push his head away from his groin but Harry takes hold of his hands and hold them together firmly and he uses his other hand to keep his legs apart.

Niall is worried about how far this will go, again this is the first time he's interacted with an Alpha while being fully statused as an Omega and Niall doesn't know what to expect, all he does know is that the pack leader's scent is getting stronger more present and his body is responding to that with it's gusts of pheromones. As Harry is undoing the zipper of his pants Niall left wondering what happened to the Alpha with the amazing self control Louis was talking about, hm? Niall doesn't want this! But he doesn't necessarily not want this either. As an Omega it's natural for him to long for an Alpha's touch and that longing is especially intense when it's an Alpha that's as strong and attractive looking as Harry, so yeah, as much as he's acting as if he doesn't like what the brunet is doing, he actually really really does.

But he still has his morals. He doesn't want to be knotted just yet, maybe he's jumping to conclusions but who's to say Harry won't try, the Alpha is oozing pent up testosterone. What if Harry ends up triggering his heat? That would be god awful, and what with his finding out that he's able to be bred he just can't. All of these thoughts though, go down the drain when Harry's yanking down his jeans along with his boxers, exposing his genitalia to the hungry looking Alpha, he gasps loudly and squirms in Harry's grip but that proves to be pointless since he didn't loosen it whatsoever. So he's forced to stand there, his face hot with embarrassment with his legs parted and his vagina exposed for Harry's hungry eyes to drink in and the smaller tries to shrink into himself in mortification when he feels that he's wet between his legs. He is sure Harry can smell him if the flaring of his nostrils was anything to go by and he curses his body for responding to such vulgarity. 

"Harry...p-please just--", Niall doesn't have any idea what he saying please for, 'please get the hell off of me?', 'please touch me more?', he doesn't know but that doesn't make difference to either of them when Harry jerks the pants and boxers from around his ankles and hefts him up against the wall only by his hands against the creases of Niall's thighs and the blond gawks, he's so fucking strong and he only gets wetter, his inner Omega high fiving him for landing such a powerful Alpha. This is sort of his chance to escape, Harry's own hands being tied up with his knees Niall's were free. But he doesn't try to escape, he instead covers up his mouth when he let's out a surprised whine, "Ah", as Harry licks into his freshly shaved pussy unexpectedly and the Alpha give him this look that read, 'Not too loud', it's not as intimidating though. It's hard to be intimidated by someone who is currently going down on you. He nods his head and complies weakly his arms shaking along with his legs as Harry laps at the juices of his labia. The brunet is having a ball. 

He doesn't stop inhaling when he tastes the sweet wetness of fresh Omega cun t and realizes that he misses this. The sound of an Omega keening in pleasure and the aroma of their arousal he hasn't had this in three years. Niall tastes considerably sweeter than Kendall did, and dare he say it, she had more of a chemical encrusted scent while Niall's was more natural more Omega and he loves it, though he'd never admit it aloud it was quite obvious if the eagerness of his licks are anything to go by. The Omega's puss y was so pink and puffy, so ripe and Harry can't help but imagine how good it'd feel around his big fat knot, connected by the hilt. The air warm due to the feeling of the blond's hot puss y against his lips and his own warm and rapid breath as he licks all the way from the bottom of the core to his protruding clit, "Oh, Gods!", Niall moans weakly into his small hands and Harry takes to chance of looking up at the Omega's face and is pleased at the sight of his red cheeks, his eyes are closed and his eyebrows are furrowed, his nose is scrunched ever so cutely in pleasure. Yes, Harry is very pleased, with all the moans and whimpers and pleas escaping the pretty blond's sinful lips. 

Everything about the lad was sinful and up until now he was annoyed at how the blond could act in such a way without realizing it, and it was weird because Harry had always felt this unexplainable feeling of attraction and want towards the guy. An attraction he didn't think he'd ever feel toward of Beta, of all statuses. But he isn't a Beta, he's an Omega and that sort of gives an explanation for the attraction. "Ah, ah, Harry!", Niall whimpers out and his shines shining blue in submission and Harry's inner wolf begins to stir, Harry's eyes shine bright red and his tongue gets longer, more moveable and this only serve to make Niall's cries even more consistent than they were before. When Niall decides, fuck it, he takes his hands from his mouth no longer afraid of his voice being heard by the Betas and buried them deep into his Alpha's hair, clutching the soft locks into his small hands eliciting a strong feral growl from Harry which only serves to make him moan due to the vibrations sent throughout his core. He feels a prickle in his thighs, and he tosses his head forward and notices that Harry's nails have grown longer in a matter of seconds and his eyes are still red. He trembles at the crude pleasure, his scent glands radiating arouse and his eyes shine once again as they make eye contact, Harry's mouth still buried in the blond's pussy and there was one thought them at was being shared between the two..

Mate, mate, mate...

Niall has to close his eyes again because it's all too intense and he realizes that he's close, abdomen tighten as well as his grip on the brunet's hair does too, "Harry, Harry, Harry!,", he moans, throwing his head back gently, "I'm coming! Harry! Oh fu-- Harry! Alpha!", he whines before he's gushing his fluids down Harry's throat and the Alpha gulps the sweet liquids down languidly, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

As Niall comes down from his high, Harry gently lets him down from the wall, his legs crumpling from under him and Harry catches him easily. He drifts off into slumber soon after he cuddles himself into Harry's chest and the only thing coursing through his mind was, Alpha. 

__________

v.

Since then Niall's been avoiding the pack all together, he doesn't answer Liam's, Zayn's, or even Louis's calls. He avoids them in the hallways, he doesn't receive rides from them any longer, instead he'll take the bus or have his mother pick him up. He's thinking about taking up driving lessons so that he doesn't have to put such a strain on his mummy. It's ridiculous isn't it? A 17 year old that has yet to learn how to drive. It's not necessarily mandatory for Omegas, because supposedly they can't do shit else for themselves except cook and clean. Back to the matter at hand though, he's been avoiding them and Niall doesn't mean to make them all suffer because it's mainly Harry that he's trying to stay away from, the only things that the Betas have done to piss him off after the eating out incident was give him smug looks because they hear everything. That's something Niall could deal with though. 

Having to look Harry in the face after he had said such embarrassing things and made such embarrassing noises, that was something he can't deal with. After what happened Niall doesn't think he'll be able to look him in the eyes again not without thinking about how good his broad tongue felt against his genitals and his mind immediately goes to the word mate. He doesn't even want to waste time on that, after all there was only one Omega for Harry and that was Kendall. Niall once read somewhere that there is a mate sent from the stars for everyone, Kendall was Harry's mate sent from the stars and now that she's gone he's gonna remain mateless. Niall had never heard of someone finding another mate sent from the heavens after their own had inexplicably died. That just doesn't happen, he guesses.

It's a Thursday afternoon and he has taken the bus home, it's been about three weeks of his avoiding the Styles pack and he can honestly say that he's never felt more miserable. The three Betas were his only friends at the school and without talking with them for long he's lonely. The only people he's been talking to for the few weeks are his teachers and his mum, which he still hasn't told about this whole debacle. 

As he walks up the steps of his front porch he pulls out his bottle of birth control pills, with the intention of taking them as soon as he gets inside, and his house key. He unlocks his door and is greeted by his mother who sits at the dining room table with her reading glasses on and a pen and paper in hand. "Hi mum..", he drags out kicking off his converse by the front door and pulling off his back hanging it on the coat rack. "Hello, love.", she replies not looking up from her papers and Niall nods as he walking into their small kitchenette and pours himself a glass of milk, because he loves milk fuck lactose intolerance, and heads into his room glass in hand. "Niall, could you come here for a moment.", his mother says before he can reach his sanctuary and Niall's stomach drops. Even though he knows he hasn't done anything wrong he can't help but feel like he's in some sort of trouble when she asks this, but nevertheless he walks back into the dining room, "Of course.", he says and then he takes a seat across from her and set the glass down onto one of the coasters as he awaits for what she had to say. Maura takes off her glasses and sets down the paper, directing her attention solely on him and she doesn't look angry, thank god, but worried instead. "What's been going on with you lately?", she asks and Niall gawks at her, opening and closing his mouth stupidly before he laughs nervously. 

"What are you saying about, mum?", he chuckles skittishly as he shakes out two pills of the birth control and swallows them down, putting the glass of milk to his mouth so that he can prolong his having to speak. His mum is unamused. 

"Niall, you haven't been hanging out with your friends lately, you no longer take rides from them, you don't talk to me as much. Has something happened between you and them?", she sounds beyond concerned and Niall feels so bad that he can't help but tell her about what happened between he and his friend's Alpha, leaving out the details of course. A look of understanding seems to etch its way onto her face and she smiles softly at him. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe Harry is your mate, love?", she asks and Niall groans in frustration because of course he has but it wouldn't be possible. 

"He couldn't be, mum!", he face feeling hot for whatever reason, "He's had a mate before..a-and I don't think he's looking for another mate anyway..", he says solemnly and he can't believe that he's so upset about this, they were always at each other's throats most of the time, but he's developed some sort of feelings along the way he guesses. And maybe that moment between the two made those feelings concrete, he doesn't want to have feelings for Harry, because nothing is worse than unrequited love. Love? Hell no.

"Niall, him already having a past mate doesn't have a goddamn thing to do with what we're talking about right now. It's feasible that you're his new mate. Whoever told you that it's impossible to have a second chance at mating is a damn liar.", she says in frustration and Niall is taken aback. "Look, Niall I just want you to be happy, happily mated. Don't let anything stop you from being happy, okay?", she says in a softer tone.

"But mummy," the blond whimpers out, suddenly feeling emotional, "what if he doesn't like me back?", and Muara gets up from her place across the table to comfort her son. 

"Then he's gonna be missing out, because my baby is the most beautiful Omega across the land.", she wraps her arms around her only son and places a kiss on his forehead. "He won't be able to resist you for long anyway, that is if you're his mate.", Niall nods at this before he snuggles into his mother's warmth. 

"When's your first heat scheduled, hun?", Niall scrunches his nose trying to recall the date. "In a week or so, I think."

"Well, you need to be sure so that you can put in the days at school for your heat leave.", she says sternly, and Niall nods slowly. "Alright, well I'm bringing it in for the night, I love you.", she cooes sweetly before pressing another kiss onto Niall's forehead. 

"Oh and Niall?", she says from the doorway of the dining room in turn piquing his interest. "Stop avoiding your friends. When I call you after school tomorrow I expect you to be over Louis's house and to have been made up with all of them. All of them. Understood?"

"Understood."

__________

"Oh, do you finally have time for us?", Louis asks sarcastically, "I'd assumed you'd be somewhere hiding behind a tree.", he and the two other Betas are been standing in their usual spot in front of the school, waiting for Harry to pick them all up when Niall walks up to them boldly, stunning three of them including Niall himself. The blond lad sighs, not expecting anything less from the smart ass, "Look I'm sorry, alright?", he honestly believes that they should understand why he reacted the way he did, in a way it was their fault it happened as well. Liam crosses his muscular arms over his broad chest and Zayn slides his hands into his pockets, both Betas on either side of Louis in a buffalo stance, neither bothered to speak, they let Louis do the talking as usual. "Louis, can you really blame me? You were the one who says that Harry had 'amazing self control', I believed you and then, next thing I know, I'm being eaten out against a fucking wall," the three Beta's cheek go red at Niall's immodesty and this point the blond doesn't even care, his own face going red in aggravation, "and you guys knew that something was going on that obviously shouldn't have been going on but none of you bothered to even stop it!", at this point the group was gaining a lot of unwanted attention so Zayn took this moment to step in, "Niall, babe I'm know you're upset but you need to tone it down a notch.", he speaks calmly slinging an arm around the Omega's shoulders. The smaller shrinks into himself in embarrassment as he sees the scene he's caused. "Whoa, I'm sorry bro.."

"'s all good, mate. But for the record, it's not that we couldn't bother with stopping Harry. It's just that we couldn't, Harry forbid us from going anywhere near his room during that time and, you know, with the wolf pack thing we had to obey, it's kind of like law for us.", Zayn is pretty sheepish, they all were, especially Niall. Louis clears his throat, "By the way, Harry does have amazing self control. How else do you think he manages to dodge all the other Omegas that throw themselves at him?", Louis raises an eyebrow and Niall had to admit that he raises a good point, Harry is strong, attractive, and all in all a successful Alpha with a nice big house and a steady pack, he was every Omega's dream. "But then why.."

"The only reason why Harry wouldn't have had any temperance is if it had anything to do with his mate.", Louis cuts Niall off, the Betas look at the Omega knowingly as his facial expression is a look of astonishment before Louis smiles wistfully, leaning against the wall beside them. "Back when Kendall was still around, Harry-- she used to make him do the craziest things. He was so whipped for her it's wasn't even funny.", his face his doleful, it's obvious that they all missed her very much. "He'd go out of his way to hold doors for her, he'd wine and dine her almost every night, he'd make us leave the house before her heats started because he didn't like us to smell her in that state. Absolutely bonkers, that. Believe it or not he was quite the jokester, she always made him happier. She was his weakness.", Niall is at a loss for words, feels like he can't possibly have such an impact on Harry like Kendall did. "But I can see you doing the same thing for him, Niall. You drive him crazy in a different kind of way.", they all smiles at the Omega before the black Hummer that Niall knew so well pulled up in front of them. "Niall, why don't you sit in the front this time?", Liam offers.

__________

"Harry, can I please speak with you in private?", Niall asks grabbing gently onto Harry's arm before he can lock himself into his room. Harry looks at him in confusion but to Niall's surprise he complies, "Come on, then.", the brunet says taking Niall's wrist into his hand and Niall takes startled glance back at the three Betas sitting on the couch, and all of them give him a look of apprehension, Louis gives him a thumbs up and Niall can't help but smile as he's lead up the stairs of the cabin house, and through the door to Harry's room, a room he knew all too well. Harry closes the door behind them and then takes a seat on his king sized bed, "Speak.", he commands and it's then that Niall realizes that he doesn't know what to say. Well, of course he knows what to say he just doesn't know how to say it in a way that Harry won't get defensive. The blond starts to think that maybe that's inevitable, no way to get around that, but maybe he can sort of lessen his opposing behavior if he just plays his cards correctly. So where does he start? 

He starts from what had happened that evening he was openly presented as an Omega. "Why did you do what you did? Touch me like that?", he finds himself asking the question that has bugging him since. Yeah, the Betas answered that question for him earlier but somehow that hadn't meant anything to him, he wanted to hear it from Harry himself. He feels like it's fitting to sit beside Harry, he feels like that what Harry wants him to do, but he doesn't feel comfortable with that quite yet so he stays where he is across the room, leaning on the wall next to Harry's door, right where Harry had eaten him out weeks prior as he waits for his explanation.

The brunet seems tongue tied, like he's struggling with the same issue Niall was just a few minutes ago, however the Omega doesn't rush, he allows him to take his time because he can imagine how hard this must be for him. "I-I honestly--", he cuts himself off, sighing as he runs his fingers through his curly brown hair and Niall eyes him silently, patiently. There's something about you, Niall, that just makes me so insane.", he says gruffly, "Your eyes, your body, your personality, your smell, just-- I don't know what to do with myself.", he sounds breathless and Niall can understand where he's coming from completely, he feels the same way but he doesn't speak his part yet, he waits for his turn. "You can't tell me that you don't feel the same way, that you don't feel that spark.", Harry commands, gaze remaining on the smaller lad like a predator to its prey. With every second he's closing in on Niall, until he has in trapped between a rock and a hard place. "Of course I feel the spark," Niall's voice is just below a whisper, his eyes peer innocently into Harry's, "I'm a fuckin' Omega for crying out loud, we feel everything tenfold.", he jokes weakly and he swears that he sees a hint of a smile on the Alpha's face as he nuzzles his nose into Niall's neck right next to his sensitive scent gland. "Mate.", he mumbles and Niall is astonished, Harry hadn't said it as if he were trying to hide it like he did the first time, he said it as if it were a secret that was meant to be kept between the two of them. "Mate..", the Omega repeats after the Alpha and they stay this way after a while before Niall speaks up again, "Are you okay with this though?", Niall asks and Harry knows exactly what he's getting at. 

"It's time," Harry rumbles into Niall's neck, "it's about time I moved on, it's about time for a new start.", the Alpha sounds sure of himself and Niall is glad because he wouldn't want to be mated with an Alpha that still isn't over his past Omega, that wouldn't be too good of a relationship. "Okay...", he replies and the Alpha slides his long arms around Niall's waist and the Omega clutches his shoulders close to in his hands.

__________

They were mates but not mated, it was a long process that comes with becoming officially mated and they figured that they would wait a little while longer, maybe on Niall's first heat that was scheduled a week from today. During this time before then the two potential mates hope to get Niall's mum's approve, have her meet the pack formally, the blond Omega may or may not be moving in, get Niall's papers signed at school stating that he's been claimed and that he isn't available for courting, and the papers that state that Niall will be completing school will be signed as well because an Omega that had been claimed doesn't have to complete school for they're to be taken care of by their pack, but Niall is one of the few Omegas at school that cares about their education. Niall will finish the school year out and whether or not he chooses to go to college will be completely up to him. Niall, of course, will continue to take heat leaves every month and when the time comes, maternity leaves as well. 

Although it may seem too soon, Niall and Harry are going to try for pups during Niall's upcoming heat, which is one of the reasons why they're trying to cram all of these things in such a short time span. The Betas of the pack are absolutely ecstatic, calling Niall the savior of the Styles pack and thanking the heavens that their pack mum would be someone that they knew, someone that they were fond of. They feel that Niall is the best thing that's happened to the pack since three years and Harry, as much as he hates to say it, agrees tenfold. Harry's attitude took a 360 for the best, he's not as uptight as before, he treats Niall like, well, like his prince and this is the happiest he's ever been. It's amazing what the blond could do in a matter of days. 

__________

vi.

"Do you think you'll be okay, Harry?", Niall worries that Harry is going to be sick, he's never seen him in such a state before, he's sweating buckets, he's got dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he's pale as paper. "Yeah," he says breathlessly, "yeah I'll be fine, just, nervous 's all.", Niall laughs at how over dramatic his soon to be mate was being, he leans up to kiss him on his pale cheek before patting the broad lad on his back, "Harry, it's only my mum for crying out loud. You'll be fine, she already likes you, she likes everyone!", Niall can understand why the Alpha is so nervous though, meeting your lover's parents has to be one of the biggest steps taken in a relationship because, after all, parents usually have a big impact on a person's life. Depending on if they approve of you or not that can potentially determine whether your relationship is going to progress. That is pretty scary. 

But if Harry knew Niall's mom he'd know that he has no reason to be afraid. The dinner isn't even that big of a deal, they're all dressed casually, no suit and ties required, just as long as you're wearing clothes and look presentable. Maura is going to be cooking, it's all going to homey, nothing too fancy or too uncomfortable, Niall's explained this to Harry dozens of times but he can't seem to get it through the his thick skull. The Betas on the other hand are calm as can be, jumping at the opportunity to finally meet their eventual pack mother's mum. Niall still finds that term weird, 'pack mom'. Wolf terminology. 

"I'll be fine, let's just go..", Harry grumbles as he wipes sweat off of his forehead before taking Niall's small hand into his larger one and pulls him along with him towards the Hummer, the three other pack members already waiting outside for the two. "Took you long enough.", Liam mumbles to which Harry flips him off. "Just hop your smart asses in the truck 'fore I leave ya.", he scowls playfully. 

__________

"Hello, Mrs. Horan, pleased to meet you.", Harry says kindly, taking Maura's delicate hand into his own to place a chaste kiss to the back of it and Maura is delighted, practically won over just by this simple action and Niall is giving the Alpha a thumbs up from his position behind his mother and Harry refrains from chuckling at his silly behavior. Niall may or may not have given Harry a few pointers on the ride over. "Lovely to meet you Harold, I've heard good things about you, all of you." 

__________

It's a Thursday afternoon and Niall is at the cabin house by himself nesting in a pile of Harry's clothing, and clutching the bottle Harry's body wash to his nose, anything to have the Alpha's scent around him. Harry was with Ed at the moment, a doctor who Niall had met to be a very nice fellow, and the Betas were currently in school still, Niall would've been too but his best was tomorrow, and his heat leave was scheduled for seven days, 5 for his heat and 2 his recovery. To the least, Niall is miserable and he never realized how much he loved school until he wasn't in it. All he was left to do was play on his phone or watch movies, and don't get him wrong, he enjoys doing those things very much, it just gets a little boring when he alone almost 95% of the day. Did he mention that he had to eat? Nonstop he has to eat especially since it's his first heat, he needed to gain of a couple of pounds before his heat because heat tend to...burn calories, there's rarely any time for them to stop and in between to get something to eat or drink because of Niall's constant heat waves. Harry suggested that they ask one of the Betas do grab them something whilst they were knotted but Niall quickly shot that suggestion down with a flushed face, claiming that that was simply too embarrassing. So they opted for Niall to eat and drink ahead of time as well as during, they'd bought a mini refrigerator that was now placed inside of Harry's room to keep them both hydrated and well fed. 

The Betas would travel to their shared penthouse in the city so that the two soon to be mates would remain alone during that time and so, 'they could be as loud as they wanted' as Harry put it, received a light punch in the arm from Niall. All of this is truly embarrassing in Niall's opinion, and he finds it unnerving that soon he's going to be left alone with Harry to be mated, knotted, and breed. It's not that he doesn't trust the Alpha because he is a very dependable lad it's just that it's his first heat with a mate and he's knew this all he's ever had inside of him were Harry's tongue, his own fingers, and a knotting dildo, never the actual thing and he's heard countless times that an Alpha's cock has got to be the largest of cocks, much bigger than some lousy toy, and with Harry being a fucking Alpha wolf all Niall can think about is 'how in the hell is he going to fit something so large into his little virgin hole?' Even though his mind might end up being way too clouded to even think about the pain and his excessive slick will have served for more than enough of a lubricant, Niall is still worrying about it now while he still is sane.

On the bright side, he gets to fulfill what he's been born to do for all of his life, be breed. He's heard good things about Alpha's knots, that they make you feel nice and full, the stretch is nice. That it burns so good. Niall is excited for this, even if he may not remember it too well once the heat is over. Another thing is Niall is excited for is feeling of the Alpha's hot come being shoot up into his womb in spurts, this gets the blond all hot and bothered, he slips on one of Harry's large shirt so that he can have the Alpha's as close as possible as he imagine the Alpha's semen, and he hopes that he'll him up so much that his stomach will bulge, Niall is moaning by then, having two fingers jammed inside of his hole, his phone long forgotten. The Omega can't wait to be full, full of Harry's pups, to be the pack's mother. That name doesn't sound too bad right about now. 

Oh, and the scenting, that's something Niall absolutely cannot wait for. He can't wait to be officially claimed as Harry's, to not even have his own scent any longer because he's so drowned up in Harry's. He can't wait until Harry sucks on his sensitive scent gland, can't wait to return to favor. He can't wait until Harry's protruding and inhumanly long canines bite right into the flesh of his neck, a symbolic way of declaring him his. Niall's read that that is one of the most pleasurable feelings in the world for Omegas. A strong wave of heat rushes over his body as he comes with Harry's name on his lips. The blond is left panting, and figures that that should have been enough to sate him, but it's not.. instead an even stronger wave of heat, that he didn't even know was possible, comes before him and everything feels hot. He rips off Harry's shirt because it's simply too fucking hot for clothes and he feels an excessive amount of slick oozing from his hole as the only thing coursing through his mind at the moment is 

Alpha...

Then Niall realizes that he's triggered his heat a day early, just by the anticipation of Harry's mating him. As he roughly forages around for his knotted dildo, that is just to be used to keep the pain and heat at bay until the Alpha comes, he types frantically on his phone with his clean and texting Harry that it was time. When he finally finds the silicone dildo he makes a pitiful whimpering sound in the back of his throat at the sight of the knot and he wastes no time hopping back onto the bed, he spreads his bare legs and plunges the toy into his slick hole, a loud squelching sound is be heard throughout the room. The part of Niall's mind that is still a little bit conscious of the real world and not about getting fucked is surprised that the toy went in so easily. The stretch and burn of it is delicious to the Omega and it lessens the painful ache is his groin, not a lot but enough to where it isn't as unbearable as it was. When he hears the a singing sound come from the direction of his phone it piques his interest momentarily because that means that Harry had gotten his message and is mostly likely on his way. Niall hopes that he'll hurry because this dildo can only hold him hold him off for so long, eventually he's going to need the real deal. "Harry!", he moans miserably as his shaking hands work the toy into his weeping pussy weakly, and he can't seem to get the it in deep enough, he groans in vexation as angry tears trail down his face, "Alpha!" 

At the same time this is happening, Harry running through woods to his awaited Omega's beck and call. As soon he got the text from his mate he texted the three Betas and told them not to come home, to go straight to the house in the city, he offered Ed a quick goodbye before he takes off, out of the hospital and straight into the woods shifting along the way to quicken his arrival and as he running through the woods Harry can't help but feel like this has happened before, or like he's having flashbacks. Flashbacks to where it was the for of them running to Kendall's aid, Harry tries to push that memory to the back of his mind because right now he's facing something important, Kendall is his past and Niall is his future.

He arrives at the cabin not even ten minutes later and the scent of Niall in heat hits him like a truck, and he lets out a growl in discomfort as his bones twist and turn in the way that Harry still isn't accustomed to, his fur detaching itself roughly off his body and his jaw snaps into place with the loud sound of the most unnerving crack. Soon Harry is as naked as the day he was born, as he runs into the cabin house where the scent of Omega heat is the strongest and Niall's pained cries are the loudest. He slams the door open and is greeted with the sight his the blond Omega with a three fingers jammed up his thoroughly slicked pussy, his legs are spread wide and he face is contorted with a mixture of agonizing pain and lewd pleasure, his pheromones are coming off him in ripples. "Harry!", Niall whines when he notices the naked other land his back arches in his direction. "Niall...", Harry growls his dick having been at full hardness as soon as he stepped into the house, before he crawls into the bed and between Niall parted legs, his eyes remaining on the Omega's all the while as he attacks the panting Omega's neck forcing a high pitched outcry to escape his pink lips. 

The brunet lets his hands travel down the blond's thin torso his body hot from the heat, thumbing at his pebbled nipples along the way making a note to time his time on them later when he notices the Omega jump at the simple caress. By the time his hands are finally at Niall's milky inner thighs, he feels guilty when he hears his pained whimper. He figures that this isn't quite the time to take things slowly, teasing the lad at a time like this is probably torturous, so he takes pity on and places the head of his member to Niall's sopping wet entrance before pressing into the velvet walls, pleased when the smaller sobs in relief. "Fuck!", he groans because Niall feels so good around him, his insides are so soft and drenched, and the way his hot cunt squeezes him as if it never wants him to pull out drives him crazy. Niall's clammy hands are on Harry's shoulders clutching onto him for dear life and he preens when Harry speaks softly into his ear, his voice a bit forced from pleasure and the sane part of Niall's mind is satisfied with himself for having caused the Alpha gratification. "Lovely...you've got to loosen up a bit, I can barely move with you tightened so.."

"But I can't help it! It feels too good!", Niall moans desperately and Harry sighed inwardly, he'd have to make due but with his pussy so tight Harry may end up coming prematurely. So be it, they had plenty of time, 5 days was damn long. So he begins to roll and rock his hips into the blond, his hands holding onto Niall's small waist with bruising force and his face remains buried into Niall neck having yet to mark and mate the Omega. The blond whimpers, "Please move faster! I need your knot now." and Harry grabs Niall by the chin, his own jaw tightened with anger as his thrusts became more animalistic, leaving Niall in a frenzy of stimulation. Harry's breathing increases, becomes more ragged, "You don't tell me what to do Omega, I could tease you till you cry and breed you till you're numb if I wanted to, because I'm in charge and this body," he rumbles, eyes having turned red ages ago, "is my fucking birthright, you here?", and Niall whimpers, "Y-Yes, Alpha.."

"Good," Harry purrs, he grunts in pleasure soon after because Niall's pussy is clench so nicely around him, his slippery and sloppy walls cling around his large cock in a vice grip that he never wants to pull away from and he can feel his knot start to grow at the base of his dick. "Gonna breed you good," the Alpha mumbles hazily in his neck, his sharpened teeth nip closer and closer to Niall's scent gland, close enough for him to bite down, to claim. "Gonna fill you up till you're nice and big with my pups, litters and litters of my pups, and you're going walk around and everyone is going to know what you've been up to, everyone's gonna know that your Alpha dicked you down so good that you've become swollen with my litter.", Niall likes the sound of this, loves the sound of it, it's what he's dreamt of ever since he found out that Harry was his mate, all he wants is to give Alpha his children, provide for their pack, that's all he wants. He bares his neck for the Alpha and he mouth is letting out pants, his eyes glow blue in submission, "Please mate me Alpha, makes me yours.", he moans breathlessly and without further delay, Harry bites down into Niall's scent gland sending a waves of pleasure through the Omega's spine, "Oh yes!", he keens, arching his back as he meets Harry's every thrust and eventually his Alpha pulls back from his hickey ridden neck, his lips red with his blood as he presses his own neck to his Omega's mouth for him to bite into his own scent gland. Niall gives a few kitten licks, Harry groans as he rolls his hips into the blond, before he bites into the gland causing the muscles in Harry's back to tense use in pleasure, Niall croons at this, he's happy that he is able to please his Alpha in such a way. 

After they've officially mated their lips come together for a slow paced kiss full of passion, Harry's large arms circling around the smaller lad's body and Niall's go to the brunet's hips forcing him to thrust his dick further into his weeping hole. The bed was soaked by then, which is to be expected to because during an Omega's heat it is know for there to be an excessive amount of fluids coming from places, This was only the beginning too, Harry's knot is just starting to swell up at his base and that right there is another flow of fluid. To add on to that Niall's heat lasts up to three to five days, and Harry is going to continue to breed him until he's satisfied and sure that he's pregnant. Niall feels bad for whoever has to do the laundry. Of course, the blond was always one to focus on the present and not the future so he lets that thought leave his head and puts his attention on the swelling of his Alpha's knot connecting them together, making them one. He moans in slight discomfort at the stretch but he has to admit that it feels amazing, it feels the best. He opens his eyes to look at his mate to take in the sight of his Alpha's face scrunches up in pleasure as he emptied everything he's got into Niall's womb. 

Eventually he gets to where it's bearable and he starts to take the Omega into consideration. "Are you comfortable, love? You want to cuddle? We're gonna be like this for a while..", he says groggily and Niall laughs weakly, "How long does your knot usually last, Haz?", and Harry pauses for a moment, it had been awhile so it takes him a moment to remember, "About an hour or so." he settles for. "I wanna cuddle..", the Omega murmurs cutely, "I wanna spoon..", the Alpha shifts the two of them, being mindful of his knot still lodged inside of the smaller lad until he's spooning Niall from behind. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Niall.."

"Hm?"

"Look at me," Harry commands softly and Niall does, "I'm going to take good care of you, both you and the pups, I promise.", Harry says wholeheartedly and Niall smiles, nodding in reply. "I'm serious, I'll always be here for you, I'll be sure to take care if you throughout all of your heats, I'll treat you like the prince you are, I'll love you with all of my heart, but you have to promise me one thing.", this piques Niall's interest, "Yeah? And what's that?"

"Don't even look at a bottle of suppressants ever again."

"Alright."

"Alright?", Harry parrots.

"Okay."

"Pinky promise?", Harry offers the blond his large pinky and Niall curls his significantly smaller one around his with a content smile on his face, "Pinky promise.", he says before they both drift off into a pleasant slumber and one of the best sleeps Harry's had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly encourage constructive criticism, I know that I could've done much better with this but I'd love it if you guys gave me some sort of guidance (:
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me or maybe send me some prompts you can find me on my tumblr [here](http://reburst.tumblr.com)


End file.
